The Girl is Mine
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Un novio celoso... una novia que atrae miradas... ¿consecuencias? POSESIVIDAD.


****Y aquí estoy con otro corto!

o mas bien, un drabbel ^^

No tengo mucho que decir, así que... ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**The Girl is Mine.**

Sabía que ella no se preocuparía ni molestaría el estar atrasado, aun así, no era un motivo suficiente para dejarla de pie esperando, sabía que no era correcto, pero el problema de Yuzu se había alargado demasiado. Llego al punto de reunión del parque, a lo lejos pudo divisar a su objetivo, hermosa como siempre… y acompañada.

Frunció el ceño, su novia estaba con unos tres patanes que la miraban sin pudor como animales hambrientos, podía ver que ella estaba incómoda, pero a pesar de sus intentos inocentes para que se fuesen, ellos se hacían los ignorantes. Iba a correrse la sangre, pero todo pensamiento homicida se va al caño cuando los ojos grises de su novia se clavaron en él, emocionándose en menos de un segundo.

-¡Ichigo-kun!—Contenta como una niña de primaria, su novia corrió hacia él con los brazos extendidos, abrazándolo por el brazo derecha, enterrando también su rostro en este.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Orihime.—Se disculpó sinceramente, pero dirigiendo su mirada en los bastardos que la estaban acosando, asustándolos por su mirada seria.

-No importa, aun podemos alcanzar a ver la película.—Viéndolo a los ojos con su dulce sonrisa.

Sin dejar de ser abrazado por ella, Ichigo da la media vuelta para comenzar la marcha mientras oía a una animada Orihime, contándole cualquier cosa que se acordaba.

Llegaron al cine sin problemas, Orihime esperaba a que Ichigo comprase las entradas, verían una película de acción con misterio y de seguro un poquiiiiiiiito de romance. Al pasar por la sala correspondiente, le entregaron las entradas a un joven que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Orihime, aumentando el ceño fruncido de Ichigo, por eso el pelinaranja tomo posesivamente la mano de su novia y la guió al interior.

* * *

><p>Después de una agradable tarde juntos en el cine, comer en un restaurante de comida rápida y pasar todo el atardecer en las afueras de la ciudad, Ichigo decidió que era hora de llevar a Orihime a su departamento. Caminaban de la mano por cortesía de Orihime, ella había tomado la iniciativa, ¡vamos! Que estamos hablando del "sensible" (entiéndase, sarcasmo) de Kurosaki Ichigo.<p>

Subían las escaleras del edificio en un agradable silencio… o por lo menos para Orihime, Ichigo seguía pensando en los bastardos que miraban a su novia durante la cita, la lista homicida aumentaba y aumentaba. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan tranquila?

-Gracias por la cita, Ichigo-kun, me he divertido mucho.—Agradeció la muchacha con una gran sonrisa. Estaban ya frente a la puerta del departamento.

-Yo también me divertí.—Le aseguró el Shinigami mientras atrapaba un mechón de cabello y acercó para besar la frente de Hime, quien se sonrojo furiosamente por el contacto.

-N-N-… nos vemos mañana.—Se despidió Orihime aun muy roja.

Le dio la espalda mientras buscaba las llaves, apenas enterró la correcta en la cerradura, algo en su brazo izquierdo la detuvo, girando su cabeza, se encontró con la cara de Ichigo cerca de la suya, usando su mano libre para tomarla de la nuca, el Shinigami Sustituto besó a la curadora. Quedó paralizaba por aquel beso intenso y posesivo, pero también desorientada, no entendía la actitud inesperada de su novio, no era de los que besaba apasionadamente en zonas públicas (mientras estén fuera de la casa de Hime, es algo publico), con suerte se tomaban de la mano o lo abrazaba de un brazo.

El besó se corto por falta de aire, pero aun no había acabado las sorpresas, la confundida princesa se quedó aprisionada en la puerta, sin ningún medio de escape si tu novio tenía sus manos alrededor de ella. Sin salir de aquella posición, Ichigo volvió al acecho, el cuerpo de Orihime tembló por la cercanía, sus alientos mezclados le nublaban el razonamiento y le hacía temblar las piernas.

-I… ¿Ichigo-kun?

Lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue otro beso, más intenso, dejándola sin aire en poco tiempo, termina aferrada a él por no mantener su cuerpo de pie por más tiempo.

Ichigo abre los ojos, viendo la cerradura de la puerta, con un movimiento de su mano, abre la puerta, llevando a Orihime al interior sin dejar de besarse, encerrándose ambos en el lugar. Le quito a su novia la parte de arriba, dejándola con su sostén rosa, disfrutando verla avergonzada, nunca iba a dejar de actuar como si fuese la primera vez.

Esos idiotas pueden despertar todo el enojo que quieran por ver a Orihime, pero sólo Ichigo, sólo ÉL era poseedor de los dulces labios de Orihime, como de su corazón. ¿Enfermo posesivo? Tal vez, pero…

_Esta chica es mía._

**Fin.**


End file.
